Hold On Lavi
by ZombyROBIN
Summary: L'amour qu'a Lavi pour Kanda est impossible. Celui-ci préfère Allen. Alors que Lavi l'ignorais, un jour, par hasard, il voit le couple s'aimer. Malheureux, il fuit la congrégation mais les Jasdavid le trouve et le piège ... drame & yaoi trash
1. Une simple balade dans la forêt

Chapitre 1

Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. Tous ces arbres autour de moi, je n'ai pas confiance. Leurs troncs aussi larges qu'un être humain me rendent paranoïaque. A chaque fois que je m'avance, je crois quelqu'un en train de nous suivre. Mes yeux surveillent les moindre recoins de cette forêt. Je me lasse de cette méfiance qui me rend ridicule. L'air chaud et la lumière du soleil me permettent de cacher cette angoisse. Car, évidemment, il n'est pas question de frayeur pour les deux gars devant moi. Allen et Kanda, côte à côte - avec une distance de sécurité quand même - entament pour la énième fois une engueulade. Une dispute insignifiante, comme toujours. Après, il suffit de trouver qui a raison et qui a tord. Mais avec l'habitude, on attribue tout les mérites à Kanda. La seule tête de mule parmi tout les exorcistes du monde. Allen, qui sait avoir raison, rit de cette hypocrisie. Un vrai cercle vicieux. Personnellement, je trouve cela divertissant ; et pour l'heure, je suis heureux de voir qu'ils sont plus confiant dans l'endroit où l'on est que moi.

Depuis le début on ne cesse d'avancer. Ces longues distances m'ennuient et m'épuisent, du coup, je ne sais même plus ce que l'on est venu faire ici. Mon innocence posé sur mon épaule gauche, je fais figure d'un exorciste qui se fiche du danger. Je connais bien mon revers de poignet : cette rapidité n'égale en rien les attaques des akumas ; ils sont misérables par rapport à moi. Cependant, je ne peux pas rivaliser avec les innocences d'Allen et de Kanda.

Un brin de vent caresse mon visage. Le chant des oiseaux cessent. Un bon groupe d'entre eux prennent leurs envols. Je ne comprends pas leurs agissements soudain, mais après tout, c'est la gente animal. Le nez pointé en l'air, j'observe comme un enfant les bienfaits de la nature. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais savoir voler ! Sans utiliser mon innocence, juste avoir des ailes. Je pourrais caresser le ciel de mes deux mains, ne plus être obliger de mettre pied a terre. Je fuirais toutes ces contraintes et toutes horreurs.

Je heurte Allen de face et tombe sur l'arrière train. Mon étourdissement ne me permet pas de comprendre ce qu'Allen gesticule. Je regarde autour de moi apeuré : mon innocence, je ne l'ai plus dans les mains ! Encore une frayeur pour rien, je l'ai laisser tomber près de moi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Lavi ? Mets-toi en position y'a des Akumas dans l'coin ! »

En effet, Allen ne serait mentir, son œil gauche s'est actionné. Cet œil que maudit Lenalee. Il détecte au loin – même très loin – la présence d'akuma. Cette capacité qu'aucun autres exorcistes possèdent. Une longue et lourde histoire que porte Allen.

Mon innocence en main, je me prépare comme eux. Allen se trouve sur mon côté gauche et à ma droite Kanda. Tous les deux se tournent le dos. Non pas à cause de leur dispute mais grâce aux heures d'entraînements qui nous obligent à se positionner en triangle. Nous devons couvrir les moindre coins de notre regard. Rien ne doit nous échapper. Souvent nous sommes le nombre inférieur par rapport aux ennemis qui battent en traître. Il faut que nous soyons les plus rapides, les plus habiles et les plus puissants.

Le stress me fait grincer des dents, j'en ai marre de contenir cette peur d'être surpris. Agissez bandes de dégonflés ! Mes bras tremblent, ils ont soifs de tuerie. Mes jambes tremblent, elles ont besoins d'actions. Je sens sur mon côté droit, la ruse fusionné à la concentration. Le besoin de Kanda en agissant seul est compréhensible. Mais ce que tout le monde blâme c'est son insolence à ne rien dire. S'il le pouvait, il prendrais la responsabilité de mettre a terre tout les ennemis alentour. Je trouve cela assez ennuyeux, car je me sens dans l'obligation de le surveiller au même titre que les ennemis.

Un buisson tremble près d'Allen. Je le sens calme et confiant. Il sais déjà ce qu'il va faire et peut-être même comment tout va se dérouler. Son innocence prête, il ne reste plus qu'un intrus marchant sur notre périmètre de sécurité.

« Ils sont pas loin, je le sens. Attend mon signal Kanda ! Ils sont nombreux nous devons faire équipe cette fois ! intervient Allen d'une voix calme. »

Aucun signal de vie. Kanda devient-il muet ? Non. Comme mes yeux me le confirment, Kanda est déjà parti. J'en reste stupéfait.

« Bah sa alors ! Comment il a fait pour partir sans que l'on s'en aperçoivent ? Dis-je déconcerté »

Un souffle d'agacement sorti de la bouche d'Allen. Oups. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas entendre sa. Soudain, on entend un cri de douleur. Les oiseaux courageux quittent alors leur nid, sans doute ont-ils eu peur. Une personne vient de s'éteindre. Mais ce n'était pas Kanda. C'était un akuma. Sa y est, il commence déjà la tuerie dans son coin.

« - Lavi, il y en a trois sur le côté gauche et cinq à droite ! Je vais faire diversion ! Près ? déclara Allen en un souffle.

- Toujours Allen ! Dis-je avec de l'amusement dans la voix, C'est parti ! »

Allen fonce dans les buissons en face de lui. Je suis seul désormais, il faut que j'applique son plan.

Je lève mon innocence en pointant le ciel, en ce même temps, j'invoque les sceaux des éléments de la nature. Il y en a deux que j'utilise généralement : le sceau de feu pour attaquer et le sceau de bois pour défendre. Tout autour moi, comme une barrière sphérique, les sceaux, écrits en caractères japonais, flottent. Ils tournent lentement comme des enfants en jouant à la ronde. Les yeux fermés, je me concentre sur celui que je vais invoquer.

Cette peur d'être surpris a disparut. Derrière ces barreaux invisibles je me sens intouchable. La seule attaque que peuvent faire les akumas c'est me regarder méchamment ou m'insulter. Là, je ris de leur stupidité. J'aimerais ne pas casser la sphère magique. Rester enfermé et rire de la peine qui entoure notre monde. Mais je n'ai pas le cœur à laisser Allen et Kanda se battre pour survivre. Surtout si Allen se faisait prendre au piège, je me reprocherais toute ma vie de ne pas avoir agis plutôt. D'un côté, il n'a pas besoin de mon aide. Il est plus fort et plus redoutable, il sait se débrouiller sans personne. Mais d'un autre côté, il a besoin de soutien. Sans cela, il se serait déjà laisser tuer par le comte millénaire.

Le courage me reprend alors. Rien que de me figurer le comte prendre entre ses mains la vie d'Allen sans remord ni pitié me fait réagir. J'ouvre les yeux avec une volonté de fer.

« Hi Ban !!!! »

Le sceau de feu vient se placer dans la trajectoire de mon maillet et je le frappe d'un seul coup. La surface plate de mon innocence emporte violemment le symbole sur le sol. Le choc fait jaillir une étendue de flammes qui se dirigent vers le ciel. En détectant les ennemis cachés derrières les arbres, par voie aérienne, elles replongent sur la terre ferme. J'entends pas très loin des cris, sur ma gauche et sur ma droite. Des cris appartenant à des akumas. Justement, l'un d'entre eux sort de sa cachette. Il court, il n'est pas très loin de moi. Sachant ce qu'il fuit, je l'interpelle. Il me regarde et s'arrête.

« - C'est toi, Exorciste, qui m'a envoyé cette boule de feu ?

- Oui c'est moi ! Alors ! Comment tu trouves la température ? Pas trop chaud j'espère ?!

- Je vais te tuer Exo... »

Ma boule de feu l'a rattrapé. Il grille sous les flammes, sous mon regard. Son cri strident me perce les oreilles. Un de moins ! Je me demande où en sont Allen et Kanda. Des cris provenant des akuma se font entendre partout dans la forêt. J'espère qu'ils ont eu aussi peu de mal à les tuer que moi. De plus, ils m'ont l'air d'être du niveau deux.

Les akuma ont trois niveaux d'après nos informations récentes : le niveau un consiste à l'akuma de tuer tout ce qui bougent sans état de conscience ; le niveau deux caractérise l'ennemi par son habilité à se confondre dans la masse : il peut revêtir une ressemblance humain. Il peut parler, être actif et instaurer des plans. Tout cela bien sûr pour détruire les exorcistes. Le niveau trois, le plus redoutable, permet d'être complètement autonome et sa soif de sang n'est plus comparable par rapport aux deux autres niveaux. Ils sont capable de se détruire entre eux – niveau trois entre niveau trois. Pour un exorciste, même pour le plus doué de tous, il est préférable de laisser leur maître se charger de l'achever.

Ces akuma sont créés et guidés par le comte millénaire. Celui-ci n'ayant pour but que d'anéantir le monde et de le remodeler à son image. Ennemi premier, ils se cachent souvent et bat en retraite. Sa création, les akuma, consiste à prendre les âmes des défunts après que la personne la plus triste ai donné son accord. Cela lui permet de se défendre et de former une armée de plus en plus croissante et puissante.

Les exorcistes redoutent la présence de ces machines. Cela signifie que le comte millénaire n'est pas très loin. Il s'attaque à l'endroit où il y a plus de mortalité humaine, là où commence la naissance de ses machines chéries. Ce qui fait de lui un homme heureux.

« Lavi ! Continu d'activer ton innocence ! Il y en a encore ! me hurle Allen avant qu'un autre cri strident se face entendre. »

A ce même moment, Kanda franchit mon champs de vision. Sa posture, pendant un instant, faisait penser à celle d'une fille. Ses cheveux longs rassemblés en une couette retombent légèrement sur son dos. Son profil représente la réflexion, il a vu un ennemi derrière les buissons. Son costume épouse parfaitement ses formes : ni trop musclé ni trop maigre, taille parfaite, il est la risée des exorcistes féminins. Il porte son innocence à sa main droite : en forme d'arme blanche, Mugen comme il l'appelait. Elle est redoutable malgré l'aspect tout à fait basique d'une arme comme on se l'imagine. Quand, sur son visage on ne devine aucune trace de mépris, Kanda paraît être une personne ouverte, en quête d'amitié.

Il tourne son visage vers moi. Il n'est pas stupéfait de me voir ici : je n'ai pas bougé d'endroit depuis le début de l'attaque. Il me regarde. Ses yeux croisent les miens. J'ai la chair de poule, il m'intimide. Je le regarde aussi, sans rien dire ; je me suis perdu dans ses yeux noirs.

« Eh ! Crétin, bouge-toi ! »

Les douces paroles d'un homme que je connais bien là. Des rides de fureurs maintenant apparaissent sur son visage. Il est moins mignon tout d'un coup ! Il me jette un regard de haine. Il serait près à me trancher la gorge si je n'étais pas dans la même organisation que lui. Il tient son innocence dans les deux mains, en position de combat : droit, perpendiculaire au sol, le côté tranchant vers l'extérieur.

Avant de disparaître derrière les arbres, Kanda dévie son regard du mien pour retrouver l'akuma qui l'attendait.

Je me trouve stupide. Je n'ai rien dit, rien fait. Je l'ai juste regarder dans les yeux, hypnotisé par sa beauté. Mon corps devient chaud. Suis-je en train de rougir ? Je pose délicatement ma main sur le bouche pour cacher cette émotion. Mes paupières se ferment d'elles-même en laissant une petite fente et entrevoir le sol. Je me sens faible ; et pris de souvenirs. Ce moment. Je me rappelle l'avoir vécu autrefois. Sa y est, je me rappelle.

Le premier jour où je l'ai vu je me suis trouvé aussi ridicule que maintenant : la bouche à demi-ouverte, les yeux figés et la parole manquante. J'étais accompagné de Allen, de Grand Père et de Komui. Ils nous faisaient visiter, Grand Père et moi, le QG ; c'est dans les couloirs des dortoirs, formés en cercle en son centre un grand vide qui laissait entrevoir tous les étages, Kanda est arrivé à ce moment-là. Alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre, nos regards se sont croisés brièvement. Son air innocent m'avait fait perdre le groupe, ils étaient loin devant moi. Un bref instant je crus qu'il allait m'adresser un sourire charmeur mais au lieu de ça, j'eus droit à une grimace. La même que maintenant. Malgré tout, j'étais charmé et je le suis encore. Bien que je cache le plus possible mon attirance pour lui, je me fige inconsciemment et me trouve abasourdit quand il n'est pas loin.

Marché derrière eux, tout à l'heure avant l'attaque, me permettais de rester moi-même, de ne pas me montrer agar et stupide. Même si la vie de Allen est plus précieuse que celle de Kanda par rapport au combat que nous devons mener contre l'extinction du comte millénaire, je m'en voudrais autant de ne pas avoir agi, de ne pas l'avoir sauvé. Peut-être montrerais-je au grand jour mon amour pour lui, peut-être pleurerais-je sur son corps suppliant de rester en vie et je l'embrasserais pour lui dire adieu … cet homme est un mystère, il cache tout de lui et cela me fascine. Je ne sais pas s'il est plutôt attiré par les filles ou par les garçons. A en juger par son comportement et sa faible envie de se faire des amis, je dirais qu'il n'aime personne. Mais que cela ne tienne, je peux toujours être l'exception.

Un petit rictus sur cette pensée rassurante. J'enlève doucement ma main de la bouche. Oui, peut-être un jour aurais-je l'honneur de compter parmi les gens exceptionnels auquel il tient. Je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'il comprenne ce qui me pousse à m'approcher de lui. Il m'a l'air si sensible …

« Lavi !!!! »

La voix d'Allen me réveille. Je sais ce qu'il attend de moi et machinalement j'exécute. Mes pensées s'envolent comme un rien et je recommence mon invocation. Les symboles flottent autour de moi, je me concentre, puis je frappe à coup de maillet le sceau de feu. Les flammes recommencent leur danse dans les airs pour ensuite partir à la rencontre des akuma cachés. J'entends des cris au loin, et je dirais, six tués par mon feu destructeur.

Allen sort de sa cachette. Il n'a pas l'air content et semble vouloir m'ignorer. L'ais-je déçu ? Après tout je ne suis qu'un bookman. Je ne suis pas conçu pour les batailles avec les akuma. Je suis un « historien » du passé de l'arche de Noé et des passés des exorcistes. Mon maillet m'a été donné depuis mon enfance et il s'y trouve que l'innocence incrusté à l'intérieur m'est choisi. Mais je ne suis pas digne de continuer la guerre auprès d'eux. Comme me le répète Grand Père : « Tu es un bookman, pas un exorciste, tu ne peux pas les aider ni te joindre à eux ! »

Alors j'abaisse mon regard du visage de Allen. Je lui montre à quel point moi aussi je suis déçu de ma lenteur et de ma naïveté. Je m'égare facilement. Je suis un doux rêveur. Pardonne moi Allen.

A sa suite, un akuma qui le traque. Allen fait volte-face et s'apprête à le catapulter de son innocence. L'ennemi, lui, à déjà pointé son arme et il lance déjà des munitions empoisonnantes. Je m'étais encore trompé, décidément, j'interprète mal les situations. Alors que je m'apprête à faire un geste pour sauver Allen, Kanda sort à son tour de sa cachette et tranche de sa lame Mugen les munitions. Allen était dans une situation qui n'arrivait pas à gérer. Bien qu'il soit doté d'une puissance supérieur à nous deux, Kanda et moi, l'akuma le dominait et il aurait eu du mal à se débarrasser de lui. Il serait devenu vulnérable mais le poison ne l'aurait aucunement tué. Possédant l'innocence dans son corps, du type parasite comme on le distingue, le poison aurait immédiatement disparut.

« Kanda ? Dit Allen avec surprise »

Sa pose qui respirait la tranquillité et la victoire ne dit mot. Il ne regarde pas Allen ni moi, il regarde l'akuma. Celui-ci le nargue de sa voix modifié tout en le pointant avec ses armes. Visiblement, Kanda n'ayant peur de rien, il ferme les yeux. Il invoque les esprits de l'innocence.

« Première illusion : Le déferlement d'insectes »

Son chuchotement accompagne le mouvement : de bas en haut, il caresse la lame coupante pour placer son innocence. Son sabre bleui quelques secondes, puis, par un revers de main très à lui, des insectes bleu meurtries s'échappent de Mugen, court sur l'ennemi qui le tranche d'un coup sec. L'onde de choc fait courir un vent frais. La couette de Kanda flotte légèrement, il est de dos, regard au sol, il est séduisant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire une remarque.

« Oua ! Bien joué Yû ! J'admire toujours autant ton habilité ! »

Il ne répond rien mais se retourne doucement pour croisé mon regard. Toujours aussi impénétrable, il m'adresse une grimace encore plus méchante cette fois. Je lui souris maladroitement, soutenant mon exclamation.

Allen se relève aussi impressionné que moi ; il préfère garder le silence mais ne tarde pas à réprimer quelque chose.

« T'aurais pu me le laisser ! S'écria-t-il, Il était à moi ! »

Tout en pointant son doigt en direction de la dernière position de l'akuma, le cadavre devient poussière puis on ne distinguait plus de corps. Je sens qu'une dispute allait encore éclater. Allen s'avance vers Kanda avec rage. Il gesticule des choses que je trouve inutile de retenir. Je me contente d'observer la mise en scène qui me fait bien rire. On dirait deux gamins en bataille sur un cadavre pour juger qui aurait du l'abattre en premier. Une dispute assez obscène, pas digne d'une chamaillerie pour petits enfants.

Kanda reste de marbre. Il se contrefiche de ce que dit Allen : il l'avait tué un point c'est tout. De plus qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Agacé, il commence à entamer le chemin du retour. Allen semble vouloir l'ignorer. Il veux réclamer justice.

« Eh pousse de soja ! Dit enfin Kanda, si il y a quelqu'un a blâmer c'est le bookman ! »

Sur ces mots, il tourne les talons et s'en va. Allen ne dit mot, peut-être encore plus énervé a cause du surnom ridicule que Kanda lui a attribué.

« ET NE M'APPELLE PAS POUSSE DE SOJA ! Hurla Allen encore plus hors de lui. »

Il arrête de suivre son camarade tête de mule. Il est à quelques mètres de moi. Le dos baissé, il tente de reprendre sa respiration.

Un long silence s'était placé entre Allen et moi alors que la silhouette de Kanda ressemblait à un point à l'horizon. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. D'un côté, Allen qui a du mal respirer et d'un autre, Kanda qui m'accuse. Comment je peux me défendre ? Il dit vrai mais les raisons, je ne les dirais pas.

« - Si tu veux, tu peux l'appeler Yû pour te venger du surnom. Dis-je finalement pour briser la glace.

- Sa va Lavi ? Me demande Allen tout en essayant de se calmer. »

Sa question me surprend. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Mon absence de réponse inquiète Allen qui tourne son regard vers moi. Mon expression du visage lui fait comprendre que je ne vois pas où il veux en venir. Il respire en rythme pour calmer son endurance. Je décèle dans ses yeux aucuns reproches. Il ne veut pas non plus me piéger en posant cette question. Je le laisser achever sa penser avant d'ajouter un mot.

« - Je veux dire … Tu ne m'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Pourquoi tu as eu du mal a activer ton innocence pendant le combat ? Me demande-t-il posément.

- C'est que … Ne t'inquiète pas Allen. Je me suis un peu égaré, quelque chose me tracasse. Dis-je calmement.

- A propos de quoi ? demande Allen soucieux. »

Alors je le regarde en souriant. Je maintiendrais le secret de mon amour pour Yû Kanda jusqu'au bout. Je cherche au plus profond de moi-même quelle autre excuse potable je pourrais lui sortir. Je n'aime pas mentir à mes amis et encore moins partager mes déprimes. Je ne lui dirais pas non plus à quel point j'ai peur de ne pas participer à la guerre à leurs côtés. Je ne lui dirais pas à quel point je souffre de ne pas être un exorciste à part entière. Il faut que je garde le sourire, leur montrer que tout vas bien.

D'un coup rapide, je me pose sur ses épaules et lui titille le cuir chevelus version « shampoing ».

« On va pas laisser Kanda arriver avant nous ! Il va s'attribuer tous les mérites ! Le dernier arrivé paye sa tournée ! »

Sur mes derniers mots, je lâche mon étreinte et commence a courir dans le même direction emprunté par Kanda. Allen ne réagis pas tout de suite. Il se caresse le crâne pour soulager la douleur puis, avec un sourire de challenge, commence à courir.

Le soleil commence à se coucher, les arbres laissent passer encore quelques rayons chauds. L'ambiance est beaucoup moins stressante, la chaleur est toujours aussi présente, les oiseaux ont retrouvés leurs nids, ils recommencent à chanter. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, la nature reprend son court normal.


	2. Rentrons chez nous

Chapitre 2

Allen et moi retrouvons Kanda sur le quai du train. Debout, il attend impatiemment. Essoufflés, tout les deux avons courut un bon moment avant de trouver la sortie de la forêt. Le challenge, c'est Allen qui l'a gagné. Je dois donc payer ma tournée dans le train.

Épaule à épaule, on se tient mutuellement pour ne pas tomber. La fatigue et le souffle court, les gens alentour nous regardent comme deux jeunes soûlards. Certains prennent leurs enfants par le bras pour les éloignés de notre présence. D'autres jurent. On s'en fout pas mal de ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser. Allen rigole fort. Je l'accompagne. Timcampy nous suit de son vol ; il est devant nous. On se dirige vers Kanda qui, visiblement, à honte de nous connaitre. Il ne s'écarte pas pour autant, mais sa grimace de dégout le fait bien comprendre.

Une fois à sa hauteur, on aperçoit des bancs libres. Je laisse Allen libre de mon étreinte pour me laisser tomber sur le bois sec. Timcampy me rejoins et se pose sur ma tête. Je le titille quelques secondes comme pour lui indiquer qu'il est le bienvenue. Je respire un bon coup et reprend mes esprits. Je regarde le monde autour de moi. Nous sommes toujours les bêtes de foire. Leurs yeux de curieux m'écœurent. Un vieil homme me fixe du regard. Il ne m'a pas l'air très content. Ses rides sur son visage ne sont pas dût à l'âge mais au mépris qu'il m'attribue. Vivement fatigué, je me lasse de chercher une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère et lui tire la langue. Scandalisé, le vieux détourne son regard et jure. Je ris calmement. Leur seule préoccupation est la bienséance. Je ris de leur ignorance. Sans nous, ils ne seraient plus de ce monde depuis longtemps.

Je dévie mon regard de la foule pour contempler le sol. Je remarque que Allen ne m'a pas rejoins. Je lève la tête vers Kanda. Allen est resté à sa hauteur. Apparemment, il tente de réclamer justice avec une voix douce. Ils ne se regardent pas, mais je sens une tension dans l'air. Les yeux plissés et un sourire narquois, Allen semble machiavélique. Agacé et humilié, Kanda regarde droit devant lui, la grimace tenue par ses rides.

Le train arrive en gare. Le bruit des freins des roues sur le fer me perce les oreilles. C'est désagréable d'entendre un grincement aussi long. La fumée du train ancien embrume toute la gare et cache les passagers. Une fois arrêté, les gens descendent. Ils sont beaucoup. Les autres qui attendaient, comme nous pour monter, sont impatient. Je les reconnais bien là. Le temps pour embarquer est court et les gens descendant se fichent pas mal de ce délai puisque, eux, sont arrivés à destination. Un contrôleur tente de régulariser ce contre-temps.

Les portes maintenant libres, nous pouvons embarquer. Nous, les exorcistes, sont reconnaissable par notre insigne brodé sur notre vêtement : il représente la Croix de Rose. Si les contrôleurs remarquent cet insigne, ils se doivent de nous attendre et de faire monter toutes les personnes qui sont avec nous. Le point positif que j'adore, c'est que nous voyageons gratuitement.

« Me suivez pas Microbes ! lance Kanda énervé à notre adresse »

Ce qu'il veut dire par là, c'est que nous ne seront pas les bienvenues dans son compartiment. Il s'avance et monte la première marche pour entrer dans le train. Allen, étonné, ne sait que répliquer. Je me lève difficilement, Timcampy vole au dessus de moi puis rejoins son maître. Je tapote l'épaule de mon ami surpris. Avec un sourire, je m'adresse à Kanda :

« - Allez Yû ! C'est mon tour de payer à boire ! Tu vas bien te joindre à nous ?!

- Eh, le rouquin ! Je ne te le répèterais pas ! NE M'APPELLE PLUS PAR MON PRENOM ! Hurla-t-il en fin de phrase.

- Je prendrais sa pour un non ! dis-je en ignorant sa recommandation. »

Les gens nous regardent avec curiosité. Kanda sait attirer l'attention ! Je les ignore. Seul le visage agacé de Kanda attire ma curiosité. Il nous regarde avec mépris. Comme deux petits enfants qui ont fait une grosse bêtise, on attendait une action ou une parole de sa part pour recommencer à vivre. Il monte la dernière marche puis disparaît derrière la porte. L'atmosphère semble moins tendue depuis qu'il n'est plus dans les parages.

« Bon ! Vient on va à l'autre là-bas. recommande Allen en pointant une porte plus loin »

Le train crache son cri, nous sommes partis. Allen a trouvé deux banquettes libres qui se font face. Il s'est assis le proche possible de la vitre. Il regarde avec lassitude dehors le paysage qui fuit. Timcampy s'est posé sur sa tête. Je ne devine pas ce qui tracasse Allen en ce moment et je n'ose lui demander : le connaissant, il va me dire qu'il n'y a rien ; comme je le lui ai dit quelques heures plus tôt. Je contemple a mon tour la fenêtre, les coudes posés sur la table au milieu des deux banquettes. Je me suis assis en face de lui. Son reflet dans la vitre me fait peine. Le mélange de son visage avec la campagne de l'extérieur me rappelle soudain qu'il devra bientôt combattre contre le comte millénaire.

Non, je ne veux pas retourner dans cette déprime inutile ; car je vais me battre pour être à ses côtés et ceux de Kanda.

« Bon, je vais chercher à boire ! dis-je d'un coup en laissant tomber mes bras sur le bois de la table. Que veux-tu Allen ? »

D'abord surpris de ma soudaine initiative, il me regarde les yeux ronds. Je crois avoir réveillé Timcampy qui bat des ailes. Avec un sourire, il dévie son regard du mien et pose son menton dans le creux de sa main qui fait face à la fenêtre. Pensif, il ne répond qu'un peu plus tard.

« - Une tasse de thé s'il te plait.

- Oh allez Allen ! C'est moi qui paye fait toi plaisir ! Tu veux pas une bière ? lui demandais-je avec amusement.

- Non vraiment merci !

- Bien, comme tu voudras Pousse de Bambou ! dis-je avec un sourire narquois. »

La réaction que je convoitais marche à la perfection. Allen me regarde avec un air sceptique. Ses yeux aussi vide qu'un mort et ses pupilles fixant les miennes, je suis content de l'effet que j'ai fait. Je me lève alors et commence à marcher en direction du bar. Les couloirs sont étroits : sur les côtés, des banquettes qui se font face avec au centre des tables. Peu de gens ont pris se train mais parmi eux je retrouve le vieux à qui j'ai tiré la langue. Il ne me voit pas, submergé par son journal quotidien.

Je franchis une autre porte pour replonger dans une salle remplie de banquettes. Il n'y a pas autant de monde que dans l'autre. Je passe rapidement. Encore une autre. Idem. Puis une autre. Enfin ! Je suis arrivé au bar. La serveuse est mignonne dans son costume de travail. Personne ne fait la queue, je vais donc directement à sa rencontre. Avec un grand sourire de vendeuse, elle me demande ce que je veux. Je commande une bière et un thé chaud. Elle me donne une canette et un verre en plastique thermos accompagné d'une serviette et du sachet d'infusion. Une fois le prix annoncé et les sous au comptant, je prend la marchandise et fait demi-tour. La jeune femme m'adresse encore son sourire de vendeuse tout en me disant à bientôt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit elle ? Que je vais revenir pour son beau sourire ? Non, t'inquiète pas je ne reviendrais pas !

Je franchis à nouveau les portes qui me séparent de Allen. Plus que deux portes et j'y suis. D'un coup, j'aperçois le haut de la tête de Kanda. Je ne l'avais pas vu en passant tout à l'heure puisqu'il s'est assis sur la banquette qui me tournait le dos. Je m'avance lentement pour voir s'il me surveille. Il est sur le côté le plus proche du couloir et regarde fixement la table. Il se contrefiche du paysage, lui, la romance c'est pas sa tasse de thé. Plus je m'approche, plus je constate qu'en fait il dors, ou somnole. Sa personne ne s'est pas alarmé en m'asseyant sur la banquette en face de lui. Je pose la tasse de thé sur la table pour y accouder mon bras. Mon menton appuyé sur ma paume de main, je le contemple.

Un souvenir me revint. Le jour où Allen, je commençais à le connaître, ne pouvait plus utiliser son œil gauche : Road lui avait enfoncé un pieu. Alors, Grand Père, expert dans la médecine autrement appelé l'acupuncture (une méthode thérapeutique traditionnelle chinoise), avait posé un carré de pansement pour que son œil guérisse plus facilement. Et dans le train, je lui avait dessiné un œil sur ce pansement, et pleins d'autres petits graphitis qui le rendait ridicule. Je m'étais bien amusé. Peut-être que sur Kanda se serait d'autant plus marrant ?!

Les yeux de celui-ci s'ouvrent lentement mais semble avoir détecté ma position : je ne pas m'échapper. Oups, as-t-il entendu ma pensée ? Quand toute sa conscience l'a rattrapé, il me regarde fixement. D'abord, ses sentiments ne dessinaient rien sur son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses rides se crispent et le voilà lui-même en face du parasite que je suis. Mais j'aime bien l'énerver, c'est marrant. Je garde mon sourire agar pour le décontenancer encore plus.

« Bien dormi mon petit Yû ? »

Il ne dit rien, il me regarde dépossédé de son corps : sa y est je l'ai frustré pour de bon.

« Tu veux du thé ou de la bière pour te réveillé ? »

En voulant anticiper sa décision, je baisse les yeux sur le verre plastique de thé et le prend dans ma paume de main, qui tenait mon menton auparavant, mais en levant mon regard pour croiser ceux de Kanda, je louche sur une lame bien aiguisée. Je me plaque sur le dossier par réflexe. Ma bouche montre mes dents crispées qui tentent de garder mon cris de surprise en silence. Sa rapidité m'étonnera toujours. Sans bruit, il m'avait déjà pris au piège. Son regard mauvais m'indique sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il fallait que je parte au plus vite. Ce que je fis.

Difficilement mais rapidement, je me lève avec mes boissons, sans un regard, sans mot, j'ai déjà franchis toutes les portes qui m'amènent à Allen. Je vois le haut de sa tignasse blanche posée sur la vitre. Timcampy a pris place sur son épaule. Ils semblent s'être endormis.

Je m'assois alors sur ma banquette, je lui approche sa boisson et j'ouvre la mienne dans la plus grande des discrétions. Tout en buvant je regarde dehors. Mes pensées se mélangent, je n'arrive pas à penser correctement. Kanda m'a ébloui et effrayé tout à l'heure. Je l'adore énervé mais pas quand ça se tourne contre moi. Il était mieux endormis. Il ressemblait à une âme innocente qui avait besoin de compagnie. Un petit enfant égaré.

Le train arrive en gare après des heures de routes. Ce sont le bruit des railles qui m'ont réveillé. Allen a les yeux grands ouverts, il reboutonne sa veste d'exorciste qu'il le gênait pour dormir. Timcampy survole au dessus de sa tête. En me réveillant, après un long étirement, je remarque que Allen a bu sa boisson.

« Merci Lavi pour le thé ! me dis-t-il gentiment avec un sourire. »

Je lui répond alors par un même sourire. Il se laisse glisser sur la banquette pour se lever dans le couloir. Nous sommes seuls dans le wagon. Je me lève à mon tour, vacillant à cause du réveille brutal. On descend les marches du train, Allen devant moi, il n'y a personne aussi dans la gare. Sauf Kanda qui sors à son tour du wagon, une porte plus loin. Nos regards se croisent, Allen le regarde aussi, il nous tourne le dos, Allen s'alarme.

« Attend Kanda ! Je voulais te remercier ... »

Sur ces mots, Kanda commence sa marche et s'en va. Allen ne se sens pas de lui courir après et il comprend qu'en dire plus ne servirait à rien puisqu'il n'écoute pas. Déconcerté, Allen laisse un long souffle sortir de sa bouche.

« Je vous dépose à la congrégation jeune homme ? dis-je à Allen sur un ton joyeux et dans le seul but de lui faire penser à autre chose »

Je suis content de voir qu'il a reçu le message : il se retourne, le sourire aux lèvres, il claque des doigts et me montre un pousse. Timcampy vole en tout sens autour de Allen. Je prend alors mon innocence, le manche en l'air. Allen le tient fermement et moi aussi.

« Attention au décollage ! Attachez vos ceintures ! Meng … Meng … Meng … !!!! »

Meng est le mot qui fait allonger le manche de mon maillet. A une vitesse grand v, Allen, Timcampy et moi sommes propulsés dans les airs. En quelques secondes, la gare nous paraît petite. On survole la ville, assis sur le manche. Le vent nous parcours le visage.

« Dis moi Allen ! Tu penses franchement que Kanda va accepter ton remerciement ? »

Un petit sourire, pensif, il l'ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt. Il paraît incertain de son raisonnement mais très déterminé. Finalement, il réussit à articuler.

« Kanda est quelqu'un de réceptif mais il ne le montre pas ! Je sais qu'il va accepter ! Il suffit simplement de bien s'y prendre ! dis-t-il avec un regard de connaisseur. »

Les derniers mots de sa phrase me font sourire : effectivement, c'est pas en le taquinant ou en l'appelant par son prénom qu'il risque d'accepter quoi que ce soit. Allen se joint à mon amusement, pas pour la même raison mais une bonne partie de rigolade dans les airs entre amis, sa fait toujours du bien.

Quelques minutes après, on fonce droit sur une colline aride d'une hauteur faramineuse. Avec la simplicité de mon innocence, on franchis cet obstacle sans un effort. Une bâtisse apparaît, dominé par l'ombre, à l'allure d'une église gothique privée. Ses grandes façades logent des milliers de petits détails en matière d'architecture : des statues, des fresques, des grandes portes … Pour atteindre le hall, il faut emprunter un petit chemin de terre orné de fleurs desséchées sur le côté, puis se faire identifier par un gardien et si on est enregistrer ou reconnu, les portes s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes.

Je dépose Allen sur le petit chemin, Timcampy à ses côtés, je me pose à mon tour et mon maillet réduit la longueur du manche. Quelques secondes après, mon innocence redevient comme avant. Je suis Allen qui a déjà commencé la marche. Cet endroit sombre me rassure : je rentre à la maison ! Un peu plus loin, on aperçoit Kanda. Décidément, il est allé plus vite que nous. On le rattrape de notre vive marche, Allen tente de l'appeler mais son nom reste coincé en travers de sa gorge, il se tait.

Une fois que l'on fait face au gardien, une statue représentant un grand visage incrustée dans la façade, nous remarquent. Par un laser, elle nous scannent et nous identifient.

Allen Walker, d'origine anglaise, quinze ans, un mètre soixante-huit, disciple du maréchal Cross.

Yû Kanda, d'origine japonaise, dix-huit ans, un mètre soixante-quinze, disciple du maréchal Tiedoll.

Lavi, dix-huit ans, un mètre soixante-dix-sept, héritier désigné des bookmen, disciple de Bookman.

Annonçant à haute voix nos noms, ils ouvrent la porte en signe de reconnaissance. C'est Kanda qui s'avance le premier. Allen et moi attendons un instant avant d'entrer dans le hall. Mais Timcampy nous ouvre la voie, et Allen le suit. Je fais de même. Nous sommes accueillis par des amis : Lenalee, une jolie fille qui fait souvent équipe avec nous, et son grand frère, Komui, chef de la section scientifique.

Que c'est bon d'être enfin chez soi !


	3. Douloureuse révélation

Chapitre 3

Tous les exorcistes de la citadelle sont dans la salle de repas. Il se fait tard, et la plupart d'entre eux reviennent de mission, tous les estomacs crient famine. Comme toutes bonnes organisations de repas qui se respectent, il y a une queue. Allen, Lenalee et moi sommes à cinq personnes du guichet de commande. Le chef cuisinier Jeryy est quelqu'un d'efféminer, rapide polyvalent et qui se souvient de presque tous les menus de tous le monde. Il a été surpris la première fois où il a connu Allen : celui-ci avait commandé près de seize plats pour un repas complet. Mais ceci n'est pas vraiment extraordinaire puisqu'un exorciste ayant une innocence de type parasite (incrusté dans le corps) brûle plus de calories et faiblit plus vite. La quantité de nourriture n'est donc pas impressionnante. Pour les exorcistes ayant une innocence de type équipement, comme moi, ils mangent comme une personne normal, à sa faim.

Plus tard, on arrive à hauteur du restaurateur ; c'est Allen qui commence.

« - Bonjour jeune exorciste à croquer ! Comme d'habitude ou tu veux varier les plaisirs ? demande Jeryy sur un ton coquin.

- Oui, comme d'habitude ! Merci !

- Alors un gratin, des pommes de terres, un curry, un mapo doufu, une blanquette de veau, une tourte à la viande, un carpaccio, un nasi goreng, un poulet-frites, une salade, un gukbap, un tom yun kun, du riz, un flan aux mangues et vingt boulettes mitarashi pour le petit Allen Walker ! commande Jeryy aux cuistots.

- Eh bah dis donc Allen ! Toujours aussi affamé ! dis-je en rigolant »

Lenalee rit aussi de la commande extravagante d'Allen. Depuis qu'on le connait, on arrive toujours pas à s'y faire ! Jeryy présente sept plateaux remplis de nourriture et tout ça uniquement pour Allen. On le regarde faire des aller et retour de la table au guichet. Lenalee et moi n'avons pas finit de rire.

Au tour de Lenalee qui ne commande que du riz et trois yahata-maki. Pour ma part, je demande du riz sakura-gohen avec cinq ebi-furaï, deux gohëi-mochi, une salade HAKUSAI NO ASA-ZUKÉ et en dessert une cream-mitsu-mamé. Je rejoins les autres à leur table avec mon repas posé sur un plateau : Allen en face de Lenalee. Je prends place aux côtés de Lenalee qui nous conte toutes les mésaventures que l'on a manquer dans le quartier scientifique.

Son frère aime faire des expériences qui s'avèrent toujours être un désastre. Un jour, son robot qui devait lui servir d'aide, prend pour tâche de masculiniser Lenalee. Toute la congrégation à subit des dégâts à cause des défenses des exorcistes qui étaient là. Tout s'est bien finit, mais malgré ses dettes, Komui n'abandonne pas ses expériences pour autant : hier il aurait mis au point une machine à ranger son bureau. Comme on peut le deviner, tout est s'en dessus-dessous désormais. Des vrais montagnes de papiers que les membres de la branches scientifiques devront ranger.

On rit de cette expérience encore ratée, Lenalee donnant les moindres détails, nous avons du mal à avaler nos repas tellement le rire nous coince la gorge. Autour de nous, les exorcistes écoutent et rient discrètement. Plusieurs partent de la salle.

A notre tour de raconter les mésaventures dans la forêt. Je n'en dis pas long et Allen aussi, car il n'y a rien à s'étrangler en rigolant de notre histoire. Un élément fait taire la voix de Allen. Lenalee et moi continuons à parler de Komui pour combler le manque de discussion du gros mangeur devant nous. La salle se vide de plus en plus, Allen n'a toujours pas finit.

Un peux plus tard, une voix familière commande à Jeryy du riz et une boisson froide japonaise. Sans même avoir recours à mes yeux, je sais que Kanda vient de rentrer dans la salle de restauration. Je lui tourne le dos, Lenalee aussi alors que Allen le fixe du regard. Je continus de prendre des nouvelles du groupe à Lenalee. Pas très loin de nous, on entend une personne s'assoir deux tables plus loin. Allen n'a toujours pas repris son repas ni la parole. C'est Lenalee qui brise le mystère.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Allen ? Sa ne va pas ?

- Euh … Si très bien ! Je viens juste de me rappeler quelque chose ! répondit-il »

Ses yeux se posent maintenant sur son repas qu'il reprend à grande bouchée. Mais la parole lui manque toujours, il est pensif. Lenalee, fatiguée d'essayer de lui arracher un oui ou un non, prétexte être épuisée par les évènements. Elle se lève de la table, se penche pour nous souhaitez bonne nuit et s'en va. Allen continu de manger sans se préoccuper de moi. Je me retourne de temps en temps pour regarder Kanda – ou plutôt, le dos de Kanda – manger. Allen finit ses plats en un rien de temps et me signal que nous pouvons quitter la salle.

Je le suis. On ne croisent pas grand monde dans les couloirs, sûrement sont-ils tous allés dormir. A travers des portes on entend des ronflements plus ou moins forts. Inconsciemment, toute cette énergie débordante dans la citadelle déteins sur moi.

« - Bon Allen ! Je vais te laisser ! J'ai sommeil ! Mais t'inquiète pas demain je reviendrais te voir ! dis-je sur un ton taquin.

- D'accord ! A demain Lavi ! Repose-toi bien ; on ne sait pas ce que l'on va avoir comme mission imprévue ! me répondit-il sur le même ton. »

Un bref signe pour conclure et je pars sur le chemin de ma chambre. Grand Père partage avec moi la même pièce. Plus grande que la normal, la chambre est envahie de papiers et de bouquins et aux extrémités les deux lits. Ce soir, Grand Père travaille encore. La porte franchis, je le vois plongé dans un livre d'histoire sur les exorcistes connus.

« Alors Grand Père ?! Faudrait penser à prendre votre retraite ! Vous devenez trop vieux pour vous penchez sur des bouquins ! dis-je comme pour le saluer. »

Ignorant ma provocation, il continu sa lecture. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, mes deux bras croisés derrière la tête : une bonne pause après tant d'émotions. Les pages que tourne Grand Père sont les seuls bruits que j'entends. Ceci me calme, m'apaise, laisse mes pensées vagabonder dans tous les sens. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je brise le silence.

« Aujourd'hui j'ai bien taquiné Yû Kanda ! C'était marrant à voir ! Vous avez manqué quelque chose ! »

Silence. Grand Père feuillette son bouquin avec passion.

« Eh Grand Père ! Vous m'avez entendu ? »

Cela m'intrigue. D'ordinaire, le vieux répond toujours à ces nouvelles provocatrices : il n'aime pas me savoir trop près des exorcistes. Je me relève pour le regarder et m'assurer que c'est bien la personne que je connais qui est dans la même pièce avec moi.

« Eh Panda ! Je vous ais parlez ! »

Son regard dévie du livre pour croiser le mien : c'est bon c'est bien lui ! Il n'apprécie pas ce surnom que je lui ai attribué à cause de son maquillage noir autour des yeux qui fait penser à un panda. En principe, il aurait déjà dû me faire voltiger à travers la pièce pour mon insolence. Mais ce soir il n'est pas motivé, il replonge sa conscience dans les grandes lignes. A ma grande surprise, avant que je ne reprenne ma position précédente sur mon lit, il m'adresse la parole.

« - J'ai entendu dire que tu as eu une faiblesse pendant ta mission aux côtés des exorcistes cet après-midi ? me demande-t-il sereinement.

- Oui … Si on veut … Mais c'était pas grand chose … D'où détenez-vous cette information ?

- C'est le devoir d'un Bookman : écrire l'histoire des exorcistes ! Je le sais c'est tout ! Répond-moi ! Quel était l'élément qui t'as perturbé ? insiste-t-il.

- Mais rien Grand Père ! Vous tracassez pas pour sa ! J'ai réussi à les tuer ces akumas ! répondis-je calmement sans évoquer le moindre détail.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je demanderais à Komui de limiter ta présence aux côtés d'exorcistes dans les missions. Tu me semble faible et pas assez à la hauteur ! Tu vas rester avec moi et accomplir ton devoir de Bookman. Puisque je suis vieux, comme tu le soulignes, c'est toi seulement qui prendra la relève de Bookman ! déclara-t-il. »

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je reste pétrifié sur mon lit, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mon corps, mes mots se perdent dans ma tête … Voilà ce que je redoutais par dessus tout ! On me prive de mon travail favoris et de la présence de Kanda. Le temps de mettre au clair mes pensées, une dizaine de minutes viennent de s'écouler. Je me lève du lit violemment, bien déterminé à refuser l'offre et à exposer mes idées de force. Le vieux, imperturbable, ne lève pas la tête pour autant, il continu de lire son ouvrage.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Certes, j'ai eu une petite faiblesse mais cela ne recommencera plus ! Je me sens à la hauteur Grand Père ! Je sais que je peux combattre à leur côté ; même le jour où Allen sera face au conte Millénaire ! Croyez-moi ! le suppliais-je. »

Un petit silence s'installe entre nous, il ne décolle pas ses yeux des pages encrées.

« Ne serais-ce pas le jeune Kanda Yû qui vous aurait distrait par hasard ? »

Mon souffle court confirme sa thèse alors que je cherche en vain une excuse plus plausible que cette vérité gênante. A tout hasard, je me lance.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer ça ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin uniquement de mes oreilles pour comprendre le monde, mes yeux suffisent parfois amplement ! Dans ton cas, c'était facile à voir.

- Prouvez-le ! dis-je déconcerté et hors de moi. »

Les points et les dents serrés, je tente de garder mon calme et de faire bonne figure. Le vieux ferme enfin son livre et prête toute son attention sur moi. Ce n'est pas son regard qui me le confirme mais le fait qu'il place ses bras dans les manches de son vêtement et sa posture assise. L'ambiance est devenue lourde et angoissante. Je m'attends à tout et à rien.

« Je n'ai rien à te prouver Lavi ! Mais je te conseil de plus t'accrocher à des espoirs vains ! Le jeune Kanda n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments à ton égard ! Il a déjà quelqu'un qu'il convoite et cette même personne aussi. Ta présence constante auprès des exorcistes t'ont fait oublier tes priorités ! C'est pour ton bien Lavi que je te supprime des missions à leurs côtés. dit-il calmement. »

Mes poings se resserrent de plus en plus que j'en ai mal aux paumes. De quoi ce mêle-t-il le vieux sans expérience ? Je ne peux en entendre plus plus longtemps. Je tourne les talons et avant de prendre la poignet de porte je lance au totem vivant posé sur le lit :

« Je vous prouverais que je suis capable de laisser mes sentiments de côté pour mener à bien une mission ! Laissez moi une dernière chance et vous verrez ! Et je vous prouverais aussi que Kanda s'intéresse à moi et pas à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Sa y est, je l'ai dis. Je ne plus reculer. Mais peu importe, je sais que mes secrets sont bien gardés avec Grand Père : voilà sa seule qualité. J'ouvre la porte à grande volée sans attendre une réponse, je le ferais de toute évidence. Je marche résolu dans les couloirs des dortoirs, nez à terre pour ne regarder personne au cas où quelqu'un sortirait. Les larmes me montent aux creux des yeux mais l'envie me manque de les laisser couler. Je respire un bon coup et fuis le plus possible ma chambre. Ce soir, je ne rentrerais pas dormir, je resterais à vagabonder dans la citadelle.

Bien plus tard, je trouve un endroit calme surélevé, proche du couloir qui sépare la salle de restauration et les dortoirs, où peu de gens passent. Je m'adosse au mur et me laisse glisser à terre. Je ne pleurs pas, je ne réfléchis pas, j'attends. J'attends je ne sais quoi. Un ami peut-être … pour me réconforter. Ou Kanda … pour prouver à Grand Père et à moi-même que c'est moi qui compte à ces yeux et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Je plaque mes mains sur mon visage, soutenues par les genoux : j'écoute le silence.

Un bruit de pas, à quelques mètres d'ici casse la sérénité qui se dégageais autour de moi. J'attends de voir apparaître dans mon champs de vision un être humain mais personne. Le bruit continu à intervalle régulier. Je me lève alors pour voir qui est réveillé à cette heure-là. Personne alentour. Je m'approche du garde de corps pour vérifier l'étage en dessous.

Kanda est là. Il marche dans le sens opposé de ma position. Pris par un élan, je me dirige vers les escaliers qui rejoignent le couloir, mais une voix familière me fit arrêter net. Allen crie son nom, il se tourne en direction de l'appelant, et je le vois apparaître dans mon champs de vision. Il est à quelques mètres de Yû, un peu essoufflé. Je m'accroupis légèrement pour ne pas me faire repérer.

« - Je voulais te remercier pour cet après-midi dans la forêt ! commence Allen.

- Tu devrais plutôt remercier l'incompétent borgne ! réplique-t-il »

Cette reconnaissance me fait sourire : je sais qu'il tient à moi Kanda ! Il me surnomme toujours. Et son mépris est synonyme de centre d'intérêt.

« - Lavi ? Ah oui … mais c'est pas de sa faute, il s'occu …

- Laisse tomber Pousse de Soja, il ne t'a pas aider ! Il t'a seulement regarder sans rien faire ! coupa Kanda brutalement.

- Peut-être … mais je ne lui en veux pas ! C'est un ami très compétent ! Il préparait sans doute quelque chose, et en te voyant agir il a laisser tomber ! déclara purement et simplement Allen sans trace de doute.

- T'es vraiment trop naïf! lance Kanda déconcerté. »

Alors qu'il commence à tourner les talons et à dévier son regard de Allen, celui-ci le tient par la manche, bien déterminé à ce qu'il accepte son remerciement. L'air de rien, Allen se rapproche de Yû et la différence de taille est flagrante. L'imposant corps de Kanda rend celui de Allen encore enfantin.

« Quoi qu'il en soit … Accepte mon remerciement ! Sans toi j'aurais eu du mal à l'achever ! dit Allen d'une voix douce. »

Kanda ne répond rien, il le regard et hésite à prononcer quelque chose. Un long silence se place entre eux mais la voix rauque de Yû le brise aussitôt.

« - Très bien j'accepte ! lance-t-il dans un souffle.

- Ah et aussi … Accepte mes excuses ! dit brusquement Allen.

- Des excuses de qu … commence Kanda »

Mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse terminer sa phrase, une vision d'horreur me glace l'échine : Allen a vivement posé ses lèvres sur celles de Kanda. Celui-ci surpris ne sait comment réagir. Il ne le repousse pas, ne continue pas dans sa lancée mais ne tente rien pour autant. Mes pensées et les paroles du vieux tourbillonnent dans mon cerveau. J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer ensuite après que Allen est lâché son étreinte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Allen reprend sa position précédente. Kanda reste figé, collé sur place. Un peu gêné Allen ne sait où se mettre mais finit par lâcher :

« Acceptes-tu mes excuses ? »

Un rictus se dessine sur mes lèvres : un bref coup d'œil autour de lui, Kanda pointe son épée en direction de Walker. Celui-ci recule machinalement. Kanda avance lentement, assez pour que sa victime comprenne et qu'il ne la blesse pas. Allen heurte le mur de son dos en ayant trop reculé, effrayé. Il regarde Kanda avec un air de supplice mais pour la première fois, je souhaite que Kanda lui fasse une entaille au visage. D'une certaine manière, je sauverais Allen et la thèse de Kanda tomberait à l'eau et d'une autre manière je serais vengé de cette surprise peu excitante.

« Je ne tolèrerais pas que tu montres tes sentiments pour moi en public ! Est-ce clair ? chuchote Kanda »

Celui-ci approuve d'un signe de tête rapide. Kanda abaisse son arme, vient se plaquer sur le corps de Allen pour l'embrasser à son tour. Mon cœur ne fait qu'un tour. Je veux crier et pleurer mais rien de tout cela ne fait surface. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Un baiser fougueux les allies pour la première fois : c'est Allen qui l'a eu. Je le déteste ! Kanda aussi ! Et moi qui croyait que … Le vieux avait raison alors ! J'ai tout faux, sur toute la ligne ! Je suis misérable. Mes jambes m'abandonnent, je glisse doucement sur le sol, je ne vois plus rien.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Est-ce que je vais avoir le courage de combattre à nouveau aux côtés de Allen ? C'est alors que le moment où nous étions sur mon manche d'innocence me revient. Il m'avait, involontairement, lancé un indice et moi je l'ai ignoré. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. J'ai peur de faire du bruit à cause de mes hoquets, je ne veux pas me faire repérer.

J'entends d'ici le bruit de leur baiser. Sa me dégoute. Avec toute la force qui me reste, j'ordonne à mes jambes de me porter jusqu'à la porte qui mène hors de la citadelle. Je veux que personne ne me voit.

Je sèche mes larmes et court discrètement. Je dévale les escaliers et les grandes distances : je n'ai plus la notion tellement le chagrin me serre le cœur et tourne toutes mes idées en noires. Je ralentis quand j'arrive vers la grande porte. Mon corps vacille dans tous les sens. Pour limiter les dégâts : pour ne pas que je m'effondre au sol et attire l'attention dans ma direction, je pose mes mains sur la porte en ferraille, essayant de trouver un point d'équilibre, et quelques larmes coulent. Je les essuient au revers de manche.

Comment Allen a-t-il pu me faire sa ? Comment un gars auquel je croyais l'attirance hétérosexuelle a-t-il pu se prendre d'amour pour un être comme un Kanda ? Les exorcistes sont des êtres que je comprendrais jamais ! Je ne fais pas partis de leur monde, je ne suis pas comme eux … Grand Père avait raison. Je suis un Bookman ! Mais je ne veux pas un jour me voir écrire l'histoire de Allen ou de Kanda se sauvant mutuellement ! Non, sa je ne le tolèrerais pas ! C'est pour sa que je ne serais pas Bookman !

Je frappe de mon poing la porte qui s'active. Elle s'ouvre pour moi, elle m'invite à sortir et à quitter ce monde de fou. Je me précipite dehors. L'air frais me colle au visage. Je ne sens plus mes membres être les mêmes. Ils s'activent tout seul. Ils traversent le chemin de terre à une allure normale ou rapide. Je regarde autour de moi : personne pour me surprendre. Pendant un vague instant, je sens mes jambes ralentir pour s'arrêter. Alors je tends mes bras comme pour accueillir un vieil ami ou la mort …

Ma main prend mon innocence, je la regarde de mon œil avide et perdu de tous raisonnements. Je continue de fouler le chemin sans conscience mais seulement avec des larmes et des regrets, des gémissements et des pensées noires. Il faut que je m'exile quelques jours, que je reprenne de la force et de la volonté. Il faut que je m'éloigne d'eux, de tout le monde. Il faut que je redevienne moi-même.

Me voilà à l'extrémité du chemin de terre. Le vide me fait face, ou plutôt la grande altitude me nargue. Cette sensation d'être identifié à ce massif fait couler derechef des larmes. Mes yeux m'irritent et mes joues aussi. Le froid sèche le liquide qui s'accroche à la peau et la déshydrate. Je me sens bien et mal, je me sens moi et hors de moi … Ce vide ressemble à la profondeur de mon cœur : les sentiments se mêlent et le choc me fait mal. Le choc de comprendre que plus rien ne m'attend parmi les exorcistes. Mon monde, mon chez moi s'est éteins ce soir.

Je pose mon maillet à l'envers, cramponne le manche et prononce difficilement le mot qui me mène si loin de tout. Mes hoquets créent par mes pleurs m'empêcher d'articuler correctement. Trois essais plus tard je n'y parviens pas. Mes jambes faiblissent de minutes en minutes ; je n'arrive plus à me tenir debout. Mon cerveau devient lourd, compressé, je ne sais plus ce que j'allais faire, pourquoi je suis là, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Une horrible image surgit dans ma tête. Des espèces de flashs prennent forment : Allen dans la forêt … Kanda et Allen dans le hall … Kanda endormi … Allen embrassant Kanda … Allen et Kanda se disputant dans la forêt … Le baiser fougueux.

Les gémissements causés par mes larmes orchestrent la vision. Ma main seule tient encore à la réalité : elle n'a pas lâché le manche de mon innocence ! Mon innocence … tu es bien la seule à ne pas me trahir.

Je me trouve accroupis misérablement, une main tendue comme pour me sortir d'un sable mouvant qui m'engloutis dans les ténèbres. Je relève alors la tête et me lève avec un semblant de victoire. Une fois sur mes deux pieds bien droit, le cœur serré et les mains aussi, je respire et prononce :

« Innocence : Meng ! »

Le manche s'allonge. Enfin ! Je suis partis ! Je vais pouvoir tout reconsidérer et me retrouver.


	4. Manipulation physique agréable

Chapitre 4

Mon maillet reprend sa forme normal. Il pleut et il fait froid. L'eau qui tombe des gouttières des maisons amplifient le bruit de l'ambiance triste dans le village. Personne ne arpente les rues à cette heure-ci. Je suis seul au milieu des bâtisses vieillies par les écoulements de l'eau et assombries par la nuit. Les gouttes accompagnent mes pensées noyées dans ma tristesse. Les dalles glissantes m'empêchent de me concentrer. J'avance dans le seul espoir de trouver un refuge sec. Mes cheveux trempés collent mon visage. C'est désagréable mais je m'en contrefiche ; j'ai d'autres problèmes plus urgents.

Je traverse des rues étroites, larges, normales, accidentées … mais aucuns petits refuges pour l'instant me tend les bras. Recroquevillé sur moi-même, je ne sens plus l'extrémité de mes doigts, j'ai du mal à marcher. Toutes les fenêtres sont fermés, je ne peux donc pas demander refuge à un habitant. Et puis, je ne veux parler à personne. Tant pis. Après tout, c'est le pire jour de ma vie, je peux bien être misérable et gelé en même temps.

Je vois des gens devant moi, au loin. Des silhouettes qui s'activent. Je vais les suivre. Peut-être que se sont des enfants du village qui pourront me renseigner. J'essaye tant bien que mal à les rattraper mais les dalles mouillées freinent mon initiative. Avec précaution, je choisis les pierres sur lesquelles marcher : celles qui me semblent les plus plates et les moins glissantes. Mes yeux font des allers et retours sur les silhouette et sur le sol. Ça me donne le tournis.

Elles ne partent pas, elles sont là à jouer ensemble, elles sont deux. De là où je suis, je n'arrive pas à distinguer si se sont des jeunes ou des ados, des garçons ou des filles ou les deux. Le choc des gouttes sur le sol relève une fine couche de brume qui les rend flou. Je voudrais bien les appeler mais si moi je ne les vois pas correctement, elles ne le pourront pas non plus et peut-être prendront-elles peur.

Malgré les inconvénients naturels, je parviens à les atteindre. Juste quelques pas de plus et je pourrais mieux les voir.

« Excusez-moi ! essayant de les accoster de loin »

Comme je l'ai supposé, elles se sont enfuies. Je me mets à leur poursuite mais je manques de glisser et je m'arrête net. C'est pas grave. Demain il fera jour, je demanderais mon chemin à quelqu'un. Ma course m'a fait atterrir dans une grande cour. Mais heureusement pour moi, sur ma gauche, une impasse entre deux maisons forment un abri. Je vais m'installer là pour passer là nuit.

Je me baisse difficilement, le froid rend mes membres impossible à articuler. Je finis par m'assoir. Je rassemble mes jambes, mes bras et ma tête pour me réchauffer. Mon souffle chaud m'aide à trouver une température normal et, grâce à mon cœur battant, je me sens encore envie. J'ai comme combattu quelque chose en venant ici. J'étais si faible en partant de la citadelle et maintenant j'ai retrouver le courage de courir et de me recroqueviller.

Qu'est-ce que font Allen et Kanda en ce moment ? Ont-ils mis fin à leur baiser jusqu'à la prochaine fois ou sont-ils dans une chambre en train de faire l'amour ? J'ai envie de vomir rien qu'en m'imaginant Allen dévorer de ses yeux le corps nu de Kanda. Ce corps que je voulais mien ! Je voulais m'unir avec lui, MOI ! Pas Allen ! Il était mon unique raison de rester encore aux côtés de Allen.

Les larmes ne viennent plus, le froid les dissuade sûrement. Je tremble de froid et de tristesse. Je me demande à quand cette peine va s'éteindre. A vrai dire, j'ai peur que jamais ce jour ne vienne puisque ma vie tourne autour des exorcistes. Il ne faut pas que je pense à sa ! Il me faut aller de l'avant ! Allez, courage Lavi ! Il y a toujours Lenalee qui ne m'a pas trahi ! Komui, la branche scientifique et Grand Père qui m'avait prévenu. Mais je ne veux plus de ses recommandations.

« Excusez moi monsieur ! Connaissez-vous le quartier ? »

Un vieille dame recouvert d'un grand capuchon m'adresse la parole. Je ne l'ai pas entendu venir mais peu importe. Je lui fait un nom de la tête mais je rappel que la pénombre me cache.

« Non désolé ! »

Un éclair surgit dans le ciel. Il pleut de plus en plus fort. L'ambiance devient tendue, je sens la météo être aussi triste que moi. La vieille dame n'est pas partie. Je pense qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu. Je répète ma réponse plus fort cette fois-ci. Elle ne réagit pas. Tout d'un coup, j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une crise ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, je me lève dans sa direction. D'une manière discrète je me penche pour mieux voir son visage. Un autre éclair surgit et des yeux difformes me regardent. Un visage ressemblant à un crâne avec des lambeaux de peau encore collés à son squelette : cette personne est tout sauf une vieille femme.

Mon état m'a distrait : en face de moi se trouve un akuma de niveau trois. J'arme ma main de mon innocence mais quelque chose derrière moi me pousse, je trébuche sur le sol au pied de l'akuma, face contre terre. Il ne faut pas que perde le contrôle de la situation : je me lève le plus vite possible pour faire face à l'akuma qui n'a pas bougé.

« Innocence : ... »

Je sens de l'air dans ma main. Ma chute à fait glisser l'innocence de mon étreinte. Je regarde rapidement le sol de nouveau éclairé par la foudre, mais rien qui ressemble à un maillet ne s'y trouve. Je me tourne. Le voilà qui vole dans les airs !

« Salut exorciste ! »

Cette voix je la connais ! Mais je ne me souviens plus de qui !

« On t'a enfin eu petit rouquin !dit un autre voix »

Mais à qui sont-elles ces voix ! Je les connais j'en sûr mais je ne parviens pas à les figurer. Elles proviennent du vide.

« On t'a mener dans notre piège et tu es tombé dedans ! disent-elles en même temps »

LES JASDAVID !

Comment m'ont-ils trouvés ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, leur pouvoir de se cacher de leurs victimes par un masque sur celles-ci m'empêche d'anticiper leur prochaine action, l'un d'entre eux me pousse violemment hors du refuge. L'eau coule à nouveau sur moi. Sans mon innocence je ne peux rien répliquer ! Je vois sur le côté l'image de Allen qui me regarde sans rien faire. Je me suis représenté et je trouve cela minable. Allen lui m'aurait défendu coûte que coûte !

Le vide me frappe en plein ventre, je trébuche sur le sol, un nouvel éclair surgit au dessus moi : sa lumière aveuglante m'empêche d'y voir clair. Je sens mon corps transporté et tabassé. La douleur me fait fermer les yeux et perdre connaissance.

« - Tu crois qu'il est bien attaché ? Il ne risque pas de s'échapper ?

- Mais non t'inquiète pas Jasdero ! On va pouvoir s'amuser sans crainte ! »

Mes oreilles engourdis, j'ai l'impression d'être dans l'eau car leurs voix me parviennent mal. Mais ma respiration à l'air libre et sans masque à oxygène me disent le contraire. Mon cerveau en compote, je prends le courage d'affronter la situation présente en ouvrant les yeux. L'endroit est flou, une lumière vive est sur moi, je ne vois rien à part du noir et moi au centre de faisceau. Je commande à ma main de frotter mes yeux mais celles-ci sont solidement attachées. Des cordes sont enroulées autour de mes épaules, de mes poignets; mes jambes écartés fermement attaché aux genoux et aux chevilles. Je suis prisonnier.

« - Tiens il se réveille David ! On va s'amuser plutôt que prévu !

- Hum … C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! »

Je vois leur visage s'approcher du mien pour vérifier si je suis bien conscient. Je tente de me délivrer de leur corde en bougeant le plus possible mais rien n'y parvient.

« Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez d'abord ! criais-je dans leur direction »

Leur fâcheuse habitude de se pointer leur révolver entre eux m'exaspère. De plus, leurs tenues excentriques qui en cache le minimum me m'est mal à l'aise. Ils se dandinent vers moi comme deux pouffiasses le feraient.

David, le gars aux cheveux violet, un haut en peluche et un pantalon avec une jambe plus courte que l'autre s'assit sur l'accoudoir de ma chaise.

Jasdero, le gars blond avec une boule ridicule sur le haut de son crâne (une espèce d'antenne), sa bouche barré par des ficelles et un bas avec les deux jambes recouvertes, s'accroupit devant moi.

« - Qu'est-ce que nous te voulons ? Mais rien voyons ! Rien qui demande justice en tout cas ! Ni même qui demande des informations ! me répondit David

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- On veux s'amuser avec toi ! me répond à son tour Jasdero. On veux simplement te faire participer à l'une de notre activité favorite ! »

Leurs voix qui se perverti me dégoute ; d'ailleurs une grimace se dessine sur mon visage. Ils semblent vouloir l'ignorer et continuent leur récit.

« - Nous allons t'expliquer et ensuite … fini les blabla ! déclare David son pistolet pointé sur Jasdero.

- Oui ! Après c'est l'action ! renchérit Jasdero qui pointe à son tour son pistolet sur David. »

David se lève de l'accoudoir, il fait le tour de ma chaise pour s'assoir sur l'autre accoudoir. Jasdero n'a fait aucun mouvement sauf pour le suivre avec son pistolet.

« - Il était une fois … deux garnements totalement habiles et sûr d'eux : deux frères, qui s'aimaient tant, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'amis pour se sentir accepter dans la société. Seuls les ennemis les excitaient, rendaient leur vie plus intéressante … commence David.

« - Alors que leur seul occupation était de se satisfaire physiquement, l'arche de Noé est venu à leur secours pour tourner désormais leurs excitations sur des ennemis qui pullulent … Mais au bout d'un certain temps, leur satisfaction physique les manquait et ils avaient besoin de changement … continu Jasdero.

« - C'est pourquoi, pour combler jouissance et ennemis, ils choisirent parmi les exorcistes, ennemi premier, l'un d'entre eux qui ferait leur plaisir. Il s'y trouva qu'un beau jeune homme roux et borgne correspondait à leur critère … Alors ils s'emparèrent de la victime en l'attirant dans un piège basique. Celle-ci tombe nez dedans et se retrouve ligoter sur une chaise à la merci des deux frères avides de sexes … finit David. »

Je me sens mal. Leur histoire ne tourne pas rond. Comment cela peut-être possible ? Je pensais que leur seule préoccupation était de tuer et non de se satisfaire physiquement. J'ai dû mal à me mettre dans le tête que je vais être leur marionnette pour un long moment. Et mon innocence ? Ou est-ce qu'ils l'ont mis ces pourritures ?

« Ah et au faite … Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton innocence, on l'a garder bien au chaud pour que ce moment soit parfait : Après on se battra jusqu'à la mort ! déclara David pendant qu'il tourne de nouveau autour de ma chaise pour se rassoir sur un accoudoir. »

Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Ils en ont de drôles eux ! Je suis un gamin sans force ni défense, comment rester tranquille dans ces moments pareils ? J'espère que Grand Père a alerté toute la citadelle de ma disparition et que quelqu'un viendra m'aider. Quelqu'un, mais pas Allen ni Kanda ! Si je n'étais pas sorti si violemment de ma chambre rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'inventer un futur, il faut que je trouve une solution pour me sortir de là ; prévoir leurs actions pour les prendre à leur propre piège … Réfléchit Lavi !! Comment Allen ou Kanda agirait ? Ou Lenalee ?

« - Tu es prêt Jasdero ? demande David tout excité.

- Oui et toi David ? demande à son tour Jasdero, les yeux pensifs, il a déjà tout en tête. »

David pointe son arme en l'air, Jasdero semble subjugué il respire faiblement. Je tente en vain une délivrance pendant leur distraction. Un coup de feu soudain me fait sursauter. David et Jasdero laisse tomber à terre leur arme et je sens sur ma joue droite une langue étaler sa bave de bas en haut très lentement. Dans l'intérieur de mes jambes, des mains parcours mon vêtement.

Une goutte de sueur roule sur mon front, tout de suite léché par David. J'étouffe, la chaleur est pesante, je ne veux pas être leur vulgaire pantin !

La main de David glisse le long de mon cou pour entrer en contact avec mon buste : il soulève ma veste du dos de sa main. Sa langue continue de parcourir mon visage en sueur. Il me mordille par moment le lobe de mon oreille gauche. Des impulsions brèves me parcours tout le corps. Je ferme les yeux pour diminuer cette douleur intérieure mais je n'y parviens pas.

Les mains de Jasdero continuent de faire des allers et retours sur mon pantalon. Quelques secondes après, il glisse ses mains à l'intérieur et griffe violemment mes mollets. Puis, une soudaine envie le prend de les mordiller. C'est insupportable ! Et dire que ce n'est que le début.

« - Que sa peau est douce, n'est-ce pas Jasdero ? demande doucement David sans le regarder.

- Oh que oui ! Sa me donne envie de le manger ! répond son frère.

- Le manger de quel façon ?

- A la façon des Jasdavid ! s'enthousiaste Jasdero

- Vous le regretterez ! J'en donne ma parole ! dis-je précipitamment.

- Oh mais voilà que d'empressement ! Tu ne sortiras pas vivant d'ici Bookman ! répond David. »

Il a l'air si certain de cette affirmation. Je lui rirais au nez le moment où je sortirais d'ici aux côtés de mes amis. Et ma vengeance sera terrible.

David ouvre d'un revers de main ma veste et mon haut : je suis à demi-nu. Jasdero déboutonne mon pantalon et déchire le bas : je suis en caleçon. David griffe mon torse de haut en bas, jusqu'à l'extrémité de mon unique vêtement restant. Je hurle de douleur mais cela semble l'exciter. Je parviens à taire le plus possible mes souffrances mais je ne peux pas cacher les grimaces sur mon visage et décrisper mes muscles. Je sue de plus en plus, les marques brûlent aux contacts de ses gouttes.

Jasdero glisse les paumes de ses mains de bas en haut, par moment en me griffant, jusqu'à arriver à hauteur de mon sexe. Celui-ci l'empoigne fermement. Involontairement, ma tête bascule en arrière et je ne réussi pas à taire mes gémissements mélangés aux manques de souffles. Je vois le visage de David sourire d'enthousiasme. Alors il attrape mon visage et rapproche sa bouche de la mienne. A l'aide de ses doigts et de sa force, il ouvre grand ma bouche et enfonce sa langue visqueuse. Il touche mon palet, ma langue, mes dents … une valse insupportable ! De la bave coule sur le côté de nos lèvres. Il semble y prendre du plaisir. Et bizarrement je commence à accepter cette violence. Ils me traduisent l'amour que j'ai pour Kanda.

Je tourne malgré tout mon visage pour me dégager de l'étreinte de David, ce que je parviens à faire. Il me regarde toujours avec la même expression de victoire puis il se retourne vers son frère. Celui-ci commençait à introduire ses mains dans mon caleçon.

« - Dis moi frérot ! Est-ce que tu connais le secret de cette chaise ? demande David sur un ton énigmatique

- Non ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu vas voir ! répondit aussitôt David. »

Celui-ci arrête toute manœuvre. David me tourne le dos. Il pointe son coude en ma direction. Je sens déjà la douleur frapper mon visage. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas me préparer à l'éventualité.

Un violent coup vient se forger sur le côté droit de mon visage sur le dossier de la chaise. Je n'ai rien eu, rien sentit, j'ai juste été surpris : si il a raté son coup, je lui rirais au nez. Mais malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas maintenant mon heure de gloire : la chaise se modifie. De la position assise, je me trouve en une seconde couché. Les accoudoirs ont disparu et la largeur du meuble c'est agrandie. Le faisceau de lumière m'aveugle. Mes yeux se ferment automatiquement et David en profite pour recommencer sa valse dans ma bouche. Jasdero maintenant empoigne de sa main vive mon sexe. Des pulsions de plaisirs surgissent en moi sans crier gardent : je joue avec la langue de David. Celui-ci surpris dégage son étreinte : je suis content et frustré.

« Il commence à prendre plaisir Jasdero ! Mais fait attention : c'est peut-être une feinte ! déclare David. »

Son frère ne répond pas, mais par son silence on devine l'accord qu'il lui adresse. Il me regarde avec curiosité et envie. J'en ai mal au cœur ! La chaleur de leurs corps m'étouffe mais l'adrénaline monte en moi et je me mets à penser sexe avec eux. Je suis vraiment un homme misérable pour en arriver à ce point : aimer jouer avec les ennemis qui me veulent du mal et me tuer après s'être amusé. Ils sont plus fort que moi et supérieur en nombre. Sans mes amis, je ne pourrais pas grand-chose.

Sur un commun accord, c'est David qui commence en premier : Jasdero nous tourne autour. David prend place sur le transat, il est a cheval sur moi au niveau du bassin. Il enlève sa veste et son haut. Son corps à demi-nu me fait de l'effet. Je cache cette réaction en faisant une grimace de dégout.

« - Dis-moi Bookman ! Qu'est-ce que sa te fais de savoir qu'ils font la même chose sans se soucier de toi ? demande David.

- De qui parles-tu ?! »

Comment tout le monde le sait ? Et pourquoi Kanda ou Allen eux ne le savent pas ?

« Kanda est sûrement en train de lui donner du plaisir en ce moment ! Alors qu'à toi il ne te donne que du mépris ! Et ce Walker ! Ton fidèle ami n'a rien vu ! Ou ne voulait-il peut-être rien voir ? achève David sur un ton mesquin. »

Il profite de ma confusion pour m'embrasser derechef. Il pince sur les côtés de mon bassin. Ceci à pour effet de le lever brusquement et toucher l'entre-jambe de David. J'aurais voulu mordre et arracher sa langue mais la haine qu'il déverse sur moi s'en vont immédiatement. J'en oublie alors mes problèmes et toutes mes pensées se dirigent sur la situation. Quelques flashs-back dans le hall de la citadelle surgissent mais je n'y prête pas attention.

Le corps de David glisse vers mes jambes écartées. Sa bouche ayant quitter la mienne, il lèche mon buste jusqu'à toucher mon caleçon. Je ne vois rien, les cordes m'empêchent d'anticiper ce qu'il va faire. Ses dents embrochent le vêtement et le font glisser à mes genoux. Je sens alors une langue caresser mon pénis. Des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur mon front, mais des gémissements sortent de ma bouche. Le plaisir monte en moi. Toute ma tristesse se déverse d'un coup pour faire place à la haine et à l'agressivité. Il empoigne le bâton durcit pour le glisser dans sa bouche. Sa langue valse à nouveau : il fait des va et viens plus ou moins rapide. A ce moment précis j'aurais aimer lui arracher toute la peau de son corps. Je m'efforce alors de penser que ce n'est pas un ennemi qui est là mais Kanda. Le plaisir est plus intense et la douleur plus agréable. Mais je me méprend : des pulsions imprévues font bouger mon bassin, enfonçant plus encore mon sexe dans sa bouche.

Et l'imprévu désagréable arriva : j'éjacule dans sa bouche et celui-ci avale sans hésiter. Il lâche prise et me regarde à nouveau. Il déboutonne son pantalon, le fait glisser à ses genoux, et recommence pour son caleçon. Son pénis à durcit aussi.

« J'aurais tellement voulu que tu me suces mais je ne veux pas de mauvaises surprises ! Je demanderais à mon frère plus tard de me satisfaire ! m'informe-t-il d'un voix douce. »

Jasdero s'est assis à la limite du faisceau de lumière et nous regarde avec envie. David manipule mon sexe avec douceur : il l'empoigne et le pose délicatement sur son anus. Et je ne sais par quel diable je suis hanté, mais avant qu'il ne l'enfonce par lui-même, mon bassin se lève et commence la manœuvre. David, étonné mais ravi, lâche prise et me regarde intensément. Il caresse mon buste pour me procurer plus de plaisir, mais cela tarde à arriver pour lui, alors il me pince sur les côtés et mon bassin s'active. Le bout de mon sexe est déjà à l'intérieur de l'ennemi. Ma tête bascule en arrière, je tente de prendre du souffle mais les gémissements et l'envie de lui faire mal se confondent. Il me pince de nouveau, mon bassin continu à s'activer de plus en plus.

Mon pénis durcit rentre dans l'anus de David si facilement ! Je commence à ne faire plus qu'un avec lui et je me réjoui. C'est comme une petite vengeance contre Kanda et Allen. Un liquide blanc surgit sur mon bassin : il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Cette soudaine preuve de plaisir partagée me rend plus sûr de moi. L'illusion d'être en présence de Kanda s'efface, je me rends à l'évidence que je préfère David pour me procurer du plaisir.

J'aurais voulu lui attraper le bassin pour enfoncer plus vite mon sexe en lui mais cela m'est impossible. Cependant, David comprend de lui-même : il m'empoigne le bassin pour se rapprocher de mon corps. Sa tête bascule en arrière et de forts gémissements sortent de sa bouche : on y est presque. Il ne reste plus qu'un quart de mon pénis à recouvrir de sa peau.

A nous deux, des gémissements semblables à des cris sortent de nos gosier. Mes yeux fixes le vide lumineux, je suis heureux. Je suis entré en lui comme j'aurais voulu tuer Allen de ma haine. Mais ce n'est pas fini, David n'est pas rassasier : il fait des va et viens avec son anus. La douleur me reprend et l'envie aussi. Mes yeux se plissent, je sens cette chair me caresser l'endroit le plus faible. Les pulsions me reviennent mais cette fois elles sont bien placées : mon bassin enfonce plus proprement mon bâton durcit dans le corps de David. Un nouveau liquide jaillit.

« Penses-tu vraiment que Kanda aurait pu te procurer ce même plaisir ? Ouvre les yeux Bookman tu n'es rien pour eux ! essaye d'articuler David. »

Cette phrase ne fait aucun doute qu'elle ne reflète pas la réalité ; cependant, je crois en ce qu'il me dit : je ne suis plus rien pour personne et qui des exorcistes voudraient de moi maintenant que j'ai satisfais de ma propre volonté le corps d'un ennemi ? Il ne me restera plus qu'à errer dans les rues comme un pauvre misérable et à me prostituer pour manger.

David efface cette vilaine pensée en m'enfonçant sa langue que je connais bien. Je l'embrasse aussi violemment que possible. Plusieurs minutes passes et notre étreinte ne finit pas. Nous sommes unis de bas en haut : mon sexe qui ne quitte pas son anus et sa langue qui guide la mienne.

Son corps se lève, il y a autant de plaisir à l'enlever qu'à l'entrer, je ne suis plus unis avec lui. David regarde Jasdero : apparemment sa va être son tour mais celui-ci adresse un signe de main comme un stop.

« Je n'ai pas encore finit frérot ! Plus qu'une chose à faire et il est à toi ! dit David d'une voix claire »

Il tourne de nouveau son attention sur moi. Cette fois, il tient son pénis. Je le regarde pris de curiosité. Je comprends très rapidement ce qu'il mijote puisqu'il pointe son gland sur mon anus. Je suis pris de terreur. Je n'ai encore jamais fait face à ça ! Et tout recommence : les gémissements, la douleur, l'envie, le plaisir, la soif de tuerie … Son sexe s'enfonce en moi aussi facilement que sa l'était précédemment. Nos deux têtes basculent en arrière. La douceur de sa pénétration me rend vulnérable et admirateur. J'ai l'impression d'apprécier finalement sa personne.

Son corps est étalé sur le mien, nous sommes comme deux amoureux sadomasochistes : il me griffe le corps et me mord les tétons. Pour accompagner son envie, j'aurais aimé plaquer mes jambes sur son bassin pour rendre son pénis plus violent au contact de mon anus. Mais bien évidemment, il n'en était pas question : les cordes me scient les articulations. Lorsque que son sexe est entièrement en moi, il commence ses va et viens plus ou moins rapides suivant sa frénésie et son envie. Je ne me lasse pas de se contact forcé que je redoutais il y a quelques heures. Ce dont j'ai peur maintenant, c'est qu'il s'enlève de moi.

Je ferme les yeux pour prendre encore plus de goût à cet amour artificiel. David imite mon initiative. Tous les deux on apprécient cette étreinte. Je suis le seul qui ne peux pas montrer cette passion physiquement.

Quand David juge que cela est fini en m'embrassant encore fougueusement, il claque des doigts et le visage de Jasdero en contre-plongé apparaît devant moi. David se désunit de moi, quitte la chaise longue et se rhabille lentement, le sourire au lèvre et la respiration régulière. Pour ma part, je n'arrive toujours pas à retrouver un rythme cardiaque correcte. Mais pour l'heure ceci est inutile : Jasdero empreinte la place de son frère et se retrouve à cheval sur moi.

Je suis dégouté et dépossédé de mon corps : je ne me comprends plus …


	5. And my world ends

Chapitre 5

Son souffle sur mon visage sèche la sueur mais son odeur me rend moins enthousiaste. Je me suis habitué à l'étreinte de David et Jasdero me dégoute d'autant plus. La fatigue me prend de court, je ne veux plus être abusé. Mes poings se déserrent et mes muscles se décrispent. Je n'ai plus la force de penser à quelque chose ni de désirer quelqu'un. Je voudrais m'endormir mais la peau nue de Jasdero colle à mon buste. Son sexe libéré de tout vêtement, il tapote le mien. Alors que je tente de retrouver une respiration normal, la surprise me coupe tout élan : son gland commence à pénétrer mon anus. Ma bouche s'ouvre pour libérer tout cris de douleur.

Au même instant, un bruit imprévu qui fait sursauter tout le monde stop l'entrée en matière de Jasdero et mon cri. David regarde en direction du bruit, le noir. Je ne vois rien mais je sais que eux sentent quelque chose d'indésirable arrivant.

« Jasdero rhabille toi ! On a de la compagnie ! ordonne David à son frère. »

Celui-ci sans un mot s'exécute. Je sens son corps se déchirer du mien : je suis soulagé, ma dernière volonté a été exaucée ! Il rhabille en clin d'œil. Je devine la silhouette de David s'éloigner du faisceau lumineux suivit de Jasdero sceptique. Je devine sa déception, il a attendu si longtemps pour se soulager et un événement involontaire l'interrompt dans son élan. Je n'ai aucun pitié pour ce gars aux ficelles qui barrent ses lèvres.

Pendant un cours instant, je suis seul, baigné dans le silence et l'imprévu. J'examine ma situation : je suis nu comme un vers sur une chaise transformable ; on dirait que je vais subir une opération en phase d'aider le monde entier, une sorte de cobaye. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi pour trouver un élément susceptible de trancher les cordes mais rien, à part mes vêtements déchirés au sol. Je tente de délier l'une d'entre elles avec mes dents mais je ne parviens pas à atteindre celle qui me tient le haut du buste. Les Jasdavid ont bien calculé leur coup.

« Jasdero ! Rhabille-le ! Ils arrivent vite ! Je vais tenter de les retenir ! lance David dans la pénombre »

Jasdero réapparait dans le cercle lumineux. Il ramasse mes vêtements et me détache les chevilles et les genoux. Il replace mon caleçon mais avant que celui-ci cache entièrement ma partie intime, Jasdero en profite pour faire des va et viens rapide avec sa main. Cela me déstabilise, je ne sens pas mon pantalon se replacer sur mon corps. Je suis torse nu maintenant. Il fini par m'enlever le haut du buste et mes mains. Il n'a pas peur d'une quelconque rébellion. Je lui prend violemment ma veste et le t-shirt déchiré pour les remettre sur moi.

« Tes petits amis sont venus te délivrer ! Ne sont-ils pas mignon ces exorcistes ? En plus devine qui sont là ! me dit Jasdero sur un ton désinvolte. »

Je n'ai pas besoin de deviner qui est là. Au départ, ce sont mes amis, il est donc normal que ce soit eux qui viennent à ma rescousse. David rentre dans le cercle à son tour, un peu essoufflé. Il pointe son arme sur moi, Jasdero se glisse à ses côtés et reproduit le geste.

« C'est ton petit ami Walker accompagné de son amant Kanda ! »

Sur cette phrase, David tente de me faire réagir négativement mais je ne dis rien et ne fais rien paraître. J'ai déceler dans sa voix un certain dégout ; comme si il était déçu de me voir repartir aux côtés des exorcistes.

« Tiens ton innocence ! On va s'amuser autrement maintenant ! »

Il me lance l'innocence comme une chose insignifiante, elle roule à mes pieds et je l'attrape d'un revers de main.

« Chargement … Punition céleste ! crient-ils d'une même voix »

Une bonne dizaine de balles volent dans ma direction, je les évite de justesse en me protégeant derrière mon maillet. Ils ont commencé à activer leur attaque.

« Défends-toi Bookman ! hurle David »

Je reste caché derrière mon maillet. Je ne veux pas affronter ce qui m'attend, je me sens affaiblit. Une larme coule le long de mon visage, j'attends inconsciemment la présence de Allen.

« Chargement ... Boum : Rouge : l'astre incandescent ! »

Je vois une ombre s'approcher dangereusement de moi : une énorme boule de feu me vise. Au dernier moment, de justesse, je l'évite en me roulant sur le côté. Celle-ci continue son chemin éclairant la pénombre. La salle est grande, le mur sur lequel elle échoue doit être à cent mètre de moi. Une douleur me parcours le ventre, je reste à genoux là où je suis, une main plaquée sur la surface de la douleur. Je suis pressé que Allen arrive. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps face à leurs attaques.

« Chargement … Boum : Bleu ! »

Une boule de glace se forme dans les airs. Mon instinct de survie est encore présent en moi, ma main s'active toute seule, ma tête aussi invoquant les sceaux. Je me lève douloureusement. Je réussi néanmoins à frapper de mon innocence le sceau de feu pour contrer l'attaque. La boule de glace disparaît d'un seul coup. Cette énergie imprévue m'affaiblit deux fois plus.

« Chargement … Boum : … »

Un bruit lourd et long apparaît dans la pièce et fait taire les ennemis. La pénombre cache l'intrusion.

« Vous voilà enfin exorcistes ! C'est l'heure de voir votre ami mourir ! lance David en direction du vide. »

Une tignasse blanche est faiblement éclairé par le faisceau lumineux. Je sens de la détermination conjugué avec de la haine dans les yeux de Allen.

« Ne t'en fais pas Lavi ! Kanda est avec moi, on va te libérer de là ! hurle Allen dans ma direction »

Tu as fait une erreur Allen. Pourquoi as-tu prononcer cette simple phrase ? Je sais qu'il est à toi ! Tout remonte en moi la haine qui se créait pendant que je faisais l'amour à David. La scène dans le hall me reviens en mémoire aussi. J'entrevois Kanda qui se poste à côté de Allen. Une vision de réconfort ou de dégout ? Je ne sais plus.

« - Laissez tomber exorcistes ! Il ne reviendra plus vers vous : il est déjà mort ! réplique Jasdero.

- Vous deux, vous l'avez dégouté ! Mais vous êtes aveugles exorcistes ! Surtout toi Walker ! complète David en pointant Allen du doigt. »

Kanda sort de la pénombre pour commencer l'attaque. Il agit sous l'effet de la provocation. Il vole dans les airs et coupe du vide avec sa lame : il a loupé David de peu. Des boules de feu invoquées par les Jasdavid apparaissent, et des invocations de l'innocence de Allen les détruisent. Ils sont deux contre deux. Je ne serre à rien ! Je sais d'avance qui va gagner. Les Jasdavid ont plus d'une corde à leurs arcs. J'aimerais agir mais je n'y parviens pas. La vision de ces deux êtres côtes à côtes qui se protègent mutuellement me rend vulnérable.

« - Sa ne sert à rien de combattre pour un ami qui vous déteste ! hurle David par dessus le bruit des attaques de Kanda.

- Occupes-toi de se qui te regarde minable ! réplique Kanda avant de louper encore une fois son attaque. »

Ces paroles devraient me réconforter et me pousser à joindre les deux jeunes exorcistes. Mais une intuition m'en empêche. Que se passera-t-il ensuite ? On va tous rentrer à la congrégation … je vais me faire tirer les oreilles par le vieux ... je serais retiré des missions aux côtés des exorcistes … je serais collé sur une chaise à retracer l'histoire de chacun d'entre eux … cette vie ne m'intéresse pas !

Allen continue de lancer des attaques sur Jasdero et David. Kanda fait de même.

Soudain, des flammes volent dans toutes la pièces et heurtent de pleins fouet les corps des exorcistes. Les Jasdavid sont surpris, ils regardent derrière eux, de là où proviennent les flammes qui ne sont pas les siennes.

Je tiens fermement mon maillet dans mes mains, j'ai invoqué le sceau de feu contre Allen et Kanda. J'ai pris ma décision, je me mets aux côtés de l'Arche de Noé. Allen se relève puis aide Kanda à faire de même. Il sait que ces flammes sont de moi.

« Lavi ! N'utilise pas ton innocence ! Tu es trop faible, tu nous a visé ! hurle Allen »

Les Jasdavid pouffent de rire. Allen ne comprend pas, il reste néanmoins méfiant.

« - Laisse tomber Allen ! Les Jasdavid ont raison ! Lavi n'est plus de notre côté ! explique enfin Kanda.

- Hein quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Pas Lavi ! réplique Allen déboussolé »

Le regard impénétrable de Kanda enlève le moindre doute dans la tête de Allen. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander la raison, des flammes resurgissent et les heurtent à nouveau. Je me sens plus fort en voyant leurs misérables corps rebondir sur les murs. Les rires des disciples du conte Millénaire retentissent de plus en plus dans la pièce. Un léger rictus s'affiche sur mes lèvres, je me sens enfin accepter par quelqu'un.

« Chargement … Boum : Bleu ! »

Une étonnante boule de cristal fonce sur moi, mais trop tard pour me dégager, elle me glace les membres. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite mais sous les regards des deux ennemis joyeux, la traitrise me rappelle que je me suis trompé sur la situation, encore une fois.

« - On t'avait dit que tu étais déjà mort ! Nous n'aimons pas les ennemis qui rejoignent le clan de leurs ennemis ! On s'est bien amusé, maintenant, tu va te reposer Bookman ! insistent les Jasdavid d'une même voix.

- NAN ! LAVI ! hurle Allen de toute sa voix.

- Chargement … Punition Céleste ! »

Les balles percent la glace et mon corps. Ces chocs fissurent la matière et je sens pour la derrière fois mon corps être entier. Je vois avec horreur ma main qui tenait mon innocence se détacher de mon bras pour se briser en milles morceaux au sol. Une faible voix crie mon nom et c'est la dernière chose que j'entends de mon vivant. Adieu Allen ! Je m'excuse de m'être trompé toute ma vie ! La glace cède et ma tête se détache de mon cou.


End file.
